The Hillbilly
''The Hillbilly" or Max Thompson Jr. is a character from a horror video game called Dead by Daylight. He is one of the original killers. Backstory The son of wealthy landowners Max and Evelyn Thompson, this unnamed boy was an unwanted child born to savage parents. Hideously disfigured, he was shut away from society. So ashamed they were of their son so they bricked him into a room and fed him through a hole in the wall. When the boy escaped, he took his revenge savagely and terribly, slaughtering the parents which had tortured him instead of raising him. After the deed was done, he continued to live his life at the farm, taking out his deranged violence on the animals that were allowed to run free. As he finally broke free from his shackles, he ran through the cornfields, chasing and slaughtering whatever he could find. They never found the bodies of Max and Evelyn, but they did find tortured and disemboweled animals, all over the farm. Coldwind Farm was quickly settled and the land split up and sold off. There was never a buyer for the farmhouse. Perhaps it was the sound of the chainsaw you could hear throughout those hot summer nights. Powers The Chainsaw is used by the Hillbilly and must be charged before using. As it is charged, The Hillbilly will bolt towards, attacking with the Chainsaw. So long as the power isn't cancelled or the chainsaw impacts a survivor or obstacle, the Sprint will continue on forever. When the Hillbilly attacks, steering is tougher and upon impact with an obstacle or survivor, the Hillbilly will stop. If run into an obstacle, The Hillbilly will receive a stun. The Chainsaw, like The Cannibal's chainsaw, immediately puts hit survivors into the dying state. Unlike The Cannibal however, only one survivor can be hit with one Chainsaw Sprint. Perks Enduring ''' You are resilient to pain. You recover from pallet stuns faster. '''Lightborn Your vision is dimmed, but you can endure strong lights. Resistance to blindness is increased. Recovery from blindness is increased. 'Tinkerer ' When a generator reaches 85% repair progress, you get a notification and your terror radius is reduced to zero for a few seconds. Quotes "He stops at nothing." "These monsters... they adapt! They emerge with strange new abilities.” "The Hillbilly makes impressive tools out of scraps. Tools aimed at maiming us in creative ways... It's horrifying to think it's actually intelligent.” Photo Gallery The Hillbilly Dead by Daylight.png Hillbilly pic.PNG Hillbilly Rancher's.png Hillbilly The Scarecrow.png Thehillbilly1000.png Tips * Survivors can hide inside a locker to avoid being hit by your Chainsaw Sprint. * When you use your chainsaw, you can turn much faster for a brief moment which allows you to turn around corners or loops to catch a survivor off guard. * You can hold your chainsaw at high charge by repeatedly holding and letting go of the button. This can allow you to aim your chainsaw to ensure a down. * When you are getting looped, you can fake a chainsaw by holding it at very low so it may fool the survivor into not dropping a pallet. If they don't drop the pallet, you can let go of your chainsaw and hit a survivor with a basic attack. If they do drop the pallet, you can chainsaw the pallet and keep on chasing. This is an advanced technique so it requires practice to pull off. Info He seems to be inspired by Leatherface, who was later added to the game. Category:Male Category:Killers Category:Characters Category:Male Killers Category:Original Killers